A Christmas Wish
by DogDemonsRock5
Summary: Soft Yaoi IchiIshi


Title: A Christmas Wish

Author: Me! Duhhh!

Pairing: IchIshi

Warnings: None, just a kiss and some humor.

Finally, Christmas Eve has arrived. The streets of Karakura were blissed with sheets of snow. Decorations hung on street lights and buildings, stores were closing for the holidays, and everyone had become much more cheerful. The best time of year to express your feelings and share the love with everyone around you.

Ishida Uryu sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the window and rubbed the fog off it to reveal the glittering white blankets outside. He could see people walking down the sidewalk holding hands and talking happily with each other. Yeah, this Christmas wouldn't have been different from previous years if it weren't for a certain someone. He stood up and opened his desk drawer. He stared at the wrapped box that sat inside. He didn't know what to do. Getting a gift for a certain someone? How lame, but it wasn't his fault he adapted feelings towards the bright haired boy.

Nervousness swept his face. What should he do?

'_M- maybe next year. Yeah, first I'll get to know him a little more. Besides, I'd feel pretty silly giving him and ONLY him a gift.'_

He sighed and shut the drawer.

........................................

Ichigo lazily stood up and stretched his body while yawning. On his way to the bathroom, he couldn't help but notice the lone blue colored box laying on the corner of his desk. He ran his hand through his hair and paused.

'_Are 'ya finally gonna give him that lame gift 'sittin on that desk over there?'_

A familiar voice crept from the back of Ichigo's mind, his other personality.

" Shuddup....."

He continued walking to his destination.

'_Come on King! Don't blow your chance like last time.'_

" Don't remind me."

'_School Dance and 'ya totally blow it. 'Ya let him get 'taken by an absentminded chick. Still 'feelin bad? Can't blame 'ya....'_

" Would you shut up?! I get it! I let the perfect opportunity slip, but it wont happen again."

' _Whatever 'ya say, King.....'_

Will today actually be the day to make his move? How could Ichigo possibly not have the courage to ask him out? What's so hard anyway? It's only Christmas Eve! Wait.... that's the whole problem 'aint it? Ah well....

.....................................

Ichigo strode down the half icy half snow sidewalk. With each step he felt the gift shake in his pocket. He stopped and noticed an orange-haired girl run towards him with that big smile Orihime Inoue always had this time of year. Behind her was her kick-boxing friend Tatsuki.

" Merry Christmas Kurosaki-kun!"

She held a candy-cane in front of his face. He slipped the candy out of her hands with a smile.

" Thanks Inoue-san. Merry Christmas. You too Tatsuki."

Tatsuki walked up to him with her tough smile. Then she punched him in the arm.

" Hey! The heck was that for?"

"Christmas punches!"

She pounded her fists together.

" Well I gotta go! See you later Kurosaki-kun!."

" Uh, see ya Inoue."

Orihime turned around and then quickly snapped back.

" Oh! I forgot."

She handed Ichigo a blue and white candy-cane.

" Will you please give this to Ishida-kun for me? I'd really appreciate it."

Ichigo gripped the candy in his hand.

" Sure."

" Thank you so much! I don't want him to go without any gifts this year."

" What do you mean by that?"

" Ummm.... Well, he lives alone so...."

The same eerie voice released itself again.

' _See?! Perfect. Use this opportunity to your advantage, King.'_

_" I don't know, maybe next year....."_

' _No way! If 'ya don't get with him, then I'll be the one who has' ta listen to 'ya complain!'_

_" I don't complain that much!"_

' _Yeah, yeah, have 'ya heard yourself in your sleep?'_

_" Uh, no."_

' _Just go!'_

_" But--"_

' _NOW!'_

A grin spread on Ichigo's face.

" Don't worry about it Inoue-san!"

He ran past her and Tatsuki, leaving them to wonder what had just happened.

.............................................

Ishida laid on his couch and stared blankly at the ceiling.

" Guess this Christmas won't be much different from the last anyway....."

Just before another thought could cross his mind, he heard knocking at the door. He sprang to his feet .

" Coming!" He yelled while sprinting to the door.

When he opened it though, he had seen that certain someone nearly gasping for breath.

" Yo. Can..... I come...in?" He gasped between breaths.

" Yeah, come in I guess."

Ishida scratched the back of his head.

" So uhhh.... What exactly are you here for?"

" I'm here to give you your Christmas present."

" Present? Why'd you get me a present.?"

Ichigo walked towards him and hugged him.

' _I never thought I'd actually want to thank my inner-self.' _Ichigo thought.

" Okay, here it goes....."

Ichigo released his grip leaving a blushing Ishida.

" I think your incredibly adorable, have a reeeealy nice body( No I'm not a stalker) and I think your a great person to be around! There, I said it....."

Ishida tried to take in what he had just heard. Had those words just come out of his lover's mouth? Apparently they did, and so Ishida hid his excitement.

" I...... I 've got something for you too!"

He ran to his room. Ichigo heard his drawer slam. Ishida held the neatly wrapped box in front of him while blushing. Ichigo simply smiled and traded their gifts.

" Wow Uryu..... This is amazing."

Ichigo let the golden shining watch dangle from two fingers.

" I- Ichigo...."

Ishida held the silver-chain necklace by both ends.

" I thought gold would look nice on you....."

" I thought the same with silver."

Ichigo bend over and kissed Ishida's cheek. Ishida kissed him back. Ichigo could've sworn he saw three different shdes of red on his face, which only made him look cuter.. They kissed again and fell on the couch. Soft droplets of snow fell outside the window.


End file.
